


Favorite Animals

by Jerevinan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: When Alvin brings home an unexpected surprise, Milla must make a decision that pleases everyone. After all, she wouldn't want her favorite animals to be unhappy.I endorse reading fics on AO3's website, not a cash-grabbing app
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis/Milla Maxwell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Favorite Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote on tumblr three years ago, but I saved it to a doc, edited it, and put it up here so it wouldn’t be lost forever. (I forgot it even existed until someone liked the post!)

The apartment is different when Milla and Jude return home. Other than being unusually quiet, there are new smells in the air. Milla catches a whiff and turns to Jude.

Jude sneezes.

By then, she’s figured it out—well before the first chubby kitten comes pitter-pattering out of the hallway. Alvin chases after it, oblivious to their presence. 

“Got you!” If Alvin meant to scold the kitten, he doesn’t sound serious. He gives it a kiss on the nose as he scoops it into one hand and sets it level with his face. “No running off. I’ve got to tell the others about you first.”

“A little late for that,” says Milla, putting a hand on her hip. 

Alvin freezes. The silence is broken as Jude hurries over to the tissue box to blow his nose. After a few minutes of listening to Jude struggle to breathe, Alvin finally turns to face them, kitten squirming and mewing as he cradles it against his chest.

“Someone dumped a whole box of kittens,” says Alvin. “Some stupid kids found it, and they weren’t being very nice. I chased ‘em off and took the box home before anything worse could happen. I did a good deed.” The last line carries a fierce defensive stance, ready for any challengers who would state otherwise.

Jude glances at Milla, dabbing at his nose with another tissue.

“Leia used to rescue animals,” he says, and his voice is thick and nasally. “She’d chase any bullies down and beat them up first. She’d bring home all sorts of animals, even taking them to school sometimes.”

“Leia says she’ll help,” says Alvin. “She’s on her way over now.”

“You called Leia before you called us,” says Milla. “You could have at least warned Jude. You know he’s allergic.”

“I meant to call you next, but I’ve been chasing escapees down. None of ‘em want to stay in the bathroom. The sooner they’re out of here, the better—right?”

“How many are there?” Milla can’t imagine that Jude’s reaction would be as severe if there were only a couple of kittens.

Alvin turns away. “Seven,” he mumbles. “Maybe it’s best if you go outside, Jude, until Leia gets here.”

Jude tosses another tissue in the trash and smiles sheepishly. “I want to see them…” 

“Maybe we could keep one?” asks Alvin, holding up the one in his hands. It lets out a tiny cry.

Milla can see Jude soften to the idea as soon as the kitten speaks out. But Milla doesn’t understand how such a simple sound could appeal to Jude’s soft side. All kittens can make that noise, and this family is not going to become attached to and care for seven kittens. Not even the best Elympian allergy medication can prepare Jude for the long-term exposure of that many cats.

“Only one?” She laughs. “And then another? How many until you stop?”

“How could I choose?” admits Alvin.

“Two?” asks Jude with puppy eyes.

Speaking of puppies, Jude will be talking them into a dog next. If they’re not careful, they’ll have a menagerie of strays, all gathered on every corner of their bed. Not that Milla would mind; the cohabitation between humans and domesticated animals is fascinating. But financially, they don’t have enough gald or apartment space for more than one or two pets. Allergy medication, veterinary expenses, and food costs add up fast.

“We’ll send them all with Leia for now,” she says, hoping they’ll agree with her reasoning. “Once they’re a bit older, we’ll have discussed this and made a decision.”

“Fair enough,” says Alvin unconvincingly. They’ll have to keep an eye on his coat pockets when the time comes.

When Milla turns, Jude is gone. She notices his shadow in the hallway seconds before the door of the bathroom opens. Even if Alvin is the one who prefers cats and Jude dogs, they’re all happier when there are animals around. Maybe she ought to soften the idea as well—her favorite animals, humans, deserve to be content, too.


End file.
